Just one minute
by Madz1710
Summary: They never imagined how much their world could change in a just a few minutes and neither did their fellow students. AU. T to be safe. Mild Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, if your reading this thanks for coming to have a look. This is my first proper fanfiction. My others I uploaded because I wrote something for school and thought I would see what happened. I'd love to get some feedback, tell me where you want this to go I have a brief idea but would love some input. If anything annoys you don't hesitate to comment or message me and I will do my best to fix it. I will update as often as I can but being in Year 11 things do get a bit out of hand at times so I might not update for a bit. As you probably all know I don't own The Mortal Instruments that belongs to the lovely Cassandra Clare.**

 ***Updated only minor but I think it makes it better***

Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, more commonly known as Clary, Head Girl of Graceheights girls' boarding school for the Gifted, A prestigious school in Idris. Girls attending Graceheights usually started at the young age of nine and grew up to have immaculate attitudes and perfect appearance at all times. Clary was a petite redhead who started at Graceheights at the unusual age of thirteen years old with emerald green eyes, always full of wonder and naivety. Her proficiency in Art, Music, Mathematics, Chemistry and every other subject the school had to offer ensured that she was granted a full scholarship, not that she needed one to pay for the costly school fees. She never imagined how much her world could change in a minute and neither did her fellow students

Johnathan Christopher Herondale, Jace, Leader, if you can call it that, of Silver oak boys boarding School also known as, the city of Idris' local school for delinquents. With golden blond hair and aureate eyes, Jace Herondale had been compared to many things in his life, an angel and a god, just to list a few. His gold eyes hard and unforgiving after countless hardships that he had to endure. The students of Silver oak looked up to Jace as a leader and followed him no matter the consequences to them, the school or the wider community. He never imagined how much his world could change in a minute and neither did his fellow students

 **Enjoy? Leave a comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry everybody school got in the way, as it does. This shouldn't happen to often though.**

 ***Updated***

Clary's POV

The brightly coloured poster's hung cheerfully upon the walls of the school, but the message on them was not as cheerful as the paper suggested. **"School renovation scheduled. Meet in the hall at 1:30."** Whispers rolled around the school about what would be happening to the students during the renovation, where we would stay and where we would have our classes. The long list of places to be renovated left no place untouched. The hall, the classrooms, the dorms, the bathrooms, the gym, the sports field, the concert room and the list went on. I was excited for the refurbishment and knew the school would look gorgeous when it was finished but I still couldn't help worrying

My best friend and fill in head girl Isabelle Lightwood appeared at the end of the hall with a pep in her step and full of her usual grace and charm. Somehow Izzy always manages to get the gossip before most people even know what's happening and like usual she didn't disappoint.

"I cannot believe what people have been saying, it's utterly ridiculous!" Izzy Exclaimed as she skipped down the long hallway, Black hair swinging behind her and her short skirt threatening to lift up, to join me before matching my quick pace. This of course she did without difficulty because she has always been much taller than me, but most people are much taller than me.

"Oh, spit it out Izzy, stop keeping me in suspense!" I can't help but snap, everyone always comes up with the most ridiculous things. We were once told to meet in the courtyard and everyone started to think they were going to close down the school.

"Well one group thinks they are going to close the school and send us home till the renovation is complete." Izzy laughs at the crazy idea and I couldn't laugh along with her knowing that we were both thinking the same thing, everyone pay's too much for that. Everyone knew that Graceheights prep was a top of the top private school with fancy uniforms consisting of a white button up blouse, a dark navy vest top paired with a loose high waisted navy skirt of your own preferred length meaning that most of them were reasonably short including Izzy's and mine, and wide brimmed fedora to match. Izzy's and my favourite bit was the shoes you could wear whatever you wanted as long as they were black and didn't make the uniform look trashy. Izzy swore by her black leather 160mm Christian Louboutin's which I'm pretty sure never leave her feet, while I usually wear something a little less sky high, my Christian Dior 100mm pumps were usually the first thing out of my closet each morning.

"and then some of the younger student's think they are going to make us camp out the back on the sports field" Izzy giggles out and I'm suddenly struck by the stupidity of some students, what if it rains, think of the mud, think of my shoes, and I can tell from Izzy's face that we both knew what would happen.

"And Finally…"

The bell tolls and Principal Anderson's voice rings through the speakers interrupting Izzy. "All students to the hall. All students to the hall." The students around me head down the corridor in an orderly fashion, filling into the hall and taking their seats facing the podium that our Principal, Diana Anderson, stands behind still talking about the latest gossip.

"Students, I bet you are all wondering what the plans are for all of you, during the renovation of Graceheights" the whispers cease as the student's lean forward eager to hear what Ms Anderson has to say "Now the staff and school board have discussed this in detail and we all know that the solution is not ideal but the Principal of Silver Oak boys boarding school has offered us one of their boarding houses and the use of their classrooms for the duration of the refurbishment, some of your classes will be combined with the boys while our more specific subjects will be given an empty classroom. Now remember students this is only a temporary messure" a chorus of whispers spread around the hall. Those that aren't from Idris whisper in excitement at the prospect of being around the boys of Silver oak while those who are from Idris whisper in astonishment and anger. How could they do this to us this was crazy, that school was for the criminals. I've heard the stories, both Izzy's and my brother go there as well as my childhood best friend Simon, they both got mixed up in some stuff before our parents sent them there to try and straighten them back out again. The conversations are interrupted by Ms Anderson "we leave tomorrow at 9am sharp. Don't be late"

She turned and stalked away from the podium leaving us to meander our way out the door though the conversation never ceased

Jace POV

This school is great, it's second period and we are, well, not in class. Mind you we are never in class. The teachers are all too frightened of what we will do to them to make sure we do what we are supposed to. Mr Marriot's voice booms through the loud speaker, the volume turned up to full in order to cut through the noise of the students. He never has the courage to speak to us face to face he has seen our profile's. "Boys listen up I have an important announcement to make" he always starts with this it's probably about the food fight I started in the cafeteria recently "The girls boarding school Graceheights is undergoing some renovation and will be staying here and joining in with the classes till further notice. Students in boarding house D please move your belongings into a spare room in either boarding house A or C to make room for the Graceheights girls." A chorus of groans echoes around the campus of those poor unfortunates stuck in boarding house D "Now make sure they feel welcome they will be arriving at 10am tomorrow morning and I expect you all to be waiting for the bus to help them with their bags. Please try and set a good example and make them welcome. Thank you and return to your… studies" an eerie silence settled over the student body as the information was thought about and an appropriate reaction was decided. Whoops of joy from the thought of spending time with the girls and groans of annoyance at having to deal with the prissy princesses of Graceheights.

I wander through the halls trying to find Jon or Alec or both. I need to find Alec I know how anxious he will be at the thought of our sister, well my adoptive sister being here on campus because he knows exactly what goes on in this place. I wonder how Jon feels about having his beloved twin sister on the campus. I've always wanted to meet Clarissa Morgenstern. It should be interesting to have two Morgenstern's on campus, one is trouble enough. Mind you, around here, we like trouble.

 **Enjoy? Leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really really sorry for the really late update school has been hectic this term and even my social life has been put on hold. My life is currently revolving around work and school but procrastination got the better of me so now I'm here writing this instead of studying for my upcoming exams.**

 ***Updated***

Clary's POV

The silence in the hallway was astonishing, no one was yet to wrap their heads around the thought of staying with the boys of Silver Oak, and we all knew their reputation, some of us better than others. Everyone was heading towards the storage room, in a state of shock, as we had to grab some boxes to pack up our rooms, we had to bring everything with us because the rooms were getting renovated and as of currently they were unsure how long the renovation would take at this point. Izzy and I had beaten the rush and we quickly went to our dorm to sort out everything into boxes and discuss what would happen to us when we arrived at lone oak.

"Today didn't go as I expected" I huffed out looking at Izzy with a half glum, half ecstatic look on my face. Glum because we were going to have to stay at Silver oak for God knows how long and ecstatic because no matter what my brother did I still love him and it's not like he hurt me or anything he just set the science labs on fire… on purpose and I can't wait to meet Izzy's brothers. She is my best friend and I've been to her house but the boys never come home for holidays and even though Izzy and I have been friends for just under three years I haven't ever met them. From what I've heard Alec seems really nice and Jace is… well from what Izzy has said Jace is something.

After about five minutes silence Izzy just turned to me and sighed "This is stupid we shouldn't have to stay with them. They are going to practically murder us. I've hears about the school and there is no one nice there. Everyone did something pretty bad to get in there" and I can't help but agree with Izzy though I don't say that.

"We'll be fine Izzy, I have Jon and you have Jace and Alec, we're practically already part of the family and anyway with the boys around they wouldn't dare touch a hair on our heads." And I realise that what I said was true as I turned up the music and tried to finish packing as quickly as I could.

Within 3 hours we had packed up our entire room, with very little chatter between the two of us, with the only thing left being everything we needed for that night, which we would pack in a carry bag tomorrow morning. We quickly made sure we looked presentable and made our way down to the dining hall curious about the chaos that had fallen over the school while we had been packing. Less than half the students were in attendance and it was already halfway through dinner, we could only guess that they still had to pack up their rooms, and the quiet chatter that usually permeated the room was non-existent.

Izzy and I walked up to the buffet, dishing ourselves up a mixture of roast beef, mashed potatoes and fresh vegetables.

"I guess the Kitchen staff had to pack up their equipment as well" Izzy commented replicating what I was just thinking, we normally had much fancier food for every meal that came from that kitchen

"Well everyone is getting relocated, I hope the kitchen staff are coming with us" I replied with desperation. I don't know what they eat at Silver oak but from what I have heard it is nowhere near up to the standard of what we get here, and I mean NO where.

We sit down at our usual table and eat in silence. I finish before Izzy does and when she finishes we get up to take our plates to the wash bucket before heading back to our dorm room.

Along the way we pass lots of open doors with girls inside frantically throwing everything into boxes trying to finish before curfew so that we can leave on time tomorrow morning.

When we get back to our dorm we make sure that everything is packed up and that only the essentials will have to be thrown in to a bag the following morning and despite the early hour we have nothing better to do than climb into bed and sleep through till morning

Jace Pov

Walking down the graffiti covered halls looking for Jon or Alec, I listen in to the conversations of the other student. All they know about the Graceheights girls is that they wear short skirts and high heels, well some of them do. The boys have selected hearing and those who pay more attention to the rumour mill know that the Graceheights girls are not something you want to deal with. I on the other hand get my information for a first hand source both Izzy, my adoptive sister and Jon, my best friend have told me what goes on in that place.

"JON, ALEC" I yell when I spot them standing down the end of the hall with little Simon who is always around. Apparently he didn't do anything wrong and his parents thought this was a refinement school or something and sent him with Jon. Jon immediately turned at the sound of my voice trying to spot me in the crowd, he was hard to miss with his platinum blond hair and large build. I jog up to them and can tell they already know what question I'm going to ask before it comes out of my mouth. "So how do you feel about having your sister here?" Even though he is a year younger than me he is significantly more mature and is also in the same grade as me though I was kept down, He isn't smart enough to get bumped up a grade, I chuckle at the thought.

"This is not okay!" Jon exclaimed looking dejected "she is going to be killed or worse. Aren't you worried about your sister?!" I can see the same thoughts etched into Alec's face, they always did worry about things unnecessarily.

"Calm down Jon, nothing is gonna happen to them. The boys won't touch them when they find out they are our sisters we will make sure of that. Plus they already know enough about our school to understand what they can and can't do and we will just tell them who to look out for" I tried to comfort him but compassion was not my forte.

"I guess your right but we need to be the first things they see when they step off that bus in the morning. No one is going near my sister and we need to make it clear that they are strictly hands off."

I nodded in response completely agreeing with him. "Come on Jon I will help you clean out your room, you and Simon can bunk with me and Alec till the girls are gone. Then we can clear out your room for the girls to stay in when they get here. I think they have some spare paint in the attic and if we're lucky brand new beds"

We quickly moved all of Jon's stuff into my room and stole two beds from next door, no one is going to tell us we aren't allowed and some kid can just sleep on the floor in the meantime. It was a bit of a squish with four beds in the room but we managed to fit everything in somehow. Then we ran back to boarding house D.

Jon had the best room in Boarding House D possibly in the entire school. It was on the top floor and was massive it even overlooked the small lake that we had in the complex. When we stepped through the front door it was absolute chaos the boys were throwing eggs, toilet papering the rooms, booby trapping everything they could think of and spray painting every spare surface. I released a sharp whistle and everyone stopped and looked at me. "NO ONE IS TO SET FOOT IN ROOM 201. ARE WE CLEAR?!" A chorus of yes's followed and Jon and I ran up the stairs to make sure that the room was ready for our sisters' arrival.

We pulled paint cans out of the attic as well as some brand new beds, mattresses and dressers knowing that we couldn't do much in the bathroom but clean it and that the girls were bringing everything else. We painted the room in a few hours and quickly assembled the new furniture before we began to clean the bathroom, Jon was a reasonably messy person. The room had the latest locking mechanism with a pin code which we changed. Jon always spent his money on gadgets he also had a comms machine so you didn't have to open the door to see who was outside.

The boys all stayed off the booze that night, wanting to be sober when the girls of Graceheights arrived. Lights went off earlier that night than ever before and most students were in bed by 10pm, wanting to sleep away the night. Waiting with barely contained excitement of what would happen tomorrow. Jon, Alec and I all fell asleep in room 201 of Boarding house D and we easily slept till morning.

 **Enjoy? Leave a review**


End file.
